Where do you want to go?
by Pastopresent
Summary: Imagine this: You just created a TARDIS, and all of space and time was open to you. One question remains; where would you go? Go on an adventure? Help those in need? These are all the questions of one boy, in an impossible situation


**So this is an idea I've been thinking about for a while now, but I never had the courage to upload it. So, here it is. I hope you enjoy.**

He stood outside the school gates, dread filling his body. The amount of times he had stood here, wishing he could be _anywhere_ else, he had lost track. He could be at home, at his dad's work, heck, even Gran's house. And that was saying something. _Anything _was better than this. It wasn't the school he hated, neither the people in it. The teachers were qualified, he had a lot of friends, and the lessons weren't that dull. Save for double German on a Monday morning. No, the thing he hated was the _idea _of school. Running around classrooms, forced to memorise pointless facts just to regurgitate them into a test paper, which will affect the rest of your life, and at such a young age. He just didn't find it fair. Typical British weather didn't help, either.

_Just two more days until the weekend. Just two more days until the weekend, _he chanted to himself, giving him the courage to step inside the premises.

The boy in question was Tom Walker, a fourteen year old secondary school pupil. His parents had divorced two years ago, his mother upset that his father wasn't around enough. His father worked for some science facility owned by the British government. This caused most of his time to be taken up by his work, rarely letting him see his family. Tom still went to see his father, but since the 2 barley know each other, it almost always ends in awkward silences. The only thing they did have in common was a love for Doctor Who. Since his father was a scientist, he had always enjoyed Sci-Fi movies and TV shows. Tom, himself, enjoyed it as it was a way of escaping from his mundane life. And for the Daleks. They were just _awesome_.

Coming out of his little daydream and returning to reality, and went to the school library to finish that English homework he just didn't have time to get done before Period 1 started. When the bell rang, he ran to his first lesson of the day: Chemistry. That's when he realised; he had a test he didn't revise for.

_Oh give me a break… _he thought to himself.

The rest of the day carried on routinely, barley anything interesting happening at all. God, he hated his life.

When the final bell rung, he did a mental dance for joy and ran out of the classroom. He was due to meet his friends at the local park. At least that was the only routine thing he actually enjoyed.

When he arrived he found them already waiting for him. He walked over to them and smiled. These were his three closest friends. They had known each other since birth, and had essentially been raised together. There was Rick, the annoying one who had a comeback to EVERYTHING you said. Then Niña, the eccentric one, always the centre of attention. Last but not least, there was Rosie, Niña's polar opposite. While Niña was loud and attention seeking, Rosie was quiet and timid. Tom completed the circle by being the stupidly innocent one. He knew that no matter what, he could count on his best friends.

Rick looked up at him. "You're half an hour late, dick."

Tom paused for a second, his previous thought being completely trashed. He hated Rick sometimes.

They talked for a bit, when Rosie spoke up.

"It's a shame we won't be able to see each other tomorrow."

Tom looked up, confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's that take-your-kid-to-work thing, isn't it?"

Oh. That's when he remembered. He was going to his dad's work tomorrow for the first time. He was originally going to with his mum at the library, but she was made redundant a few months ago. He had no other option but to go with his dad. He was nervous, to say the least. It's not every day you visit a top secret science facility.

Rick turned to him. "At least you have somewhere interesting to go. Try working for the post office for a day."

Tom smiled. "You'd just _love _to be in a place full of science."

Rick raised his eyebrow. "Duh. Do you know what crazy experiments could be going on in there? You're lucky. You know, as long as that scene in Half Life doesn't happen to you."

Tom playfully punched him on the arm. They talked for a while longer, before going home. The day he was off came creeping closer.

"Tom! Wake up!" His mum shouted to him.

Ah, the part of the day we all hate. The beginning. Tom forced himself out of bed, out on clothes and ran downstairs. His dad was waiting for him at the door. He smiled. Tom did not. They drove into the city, his dad making awkward small talk.

They reached the facility, driving past the guard force. What was about to happen suddenly sunk in. Tom unwillingly gasped. He shut his mouth, not facing his father.

The really weird stuff happened when they were walking to his dad's office. Tom kept looking in windows, seeing things that should not exist. There was a monkey with wings, a giant laser gun, a portal gun and an invisibility device. Once his dad reached his office, he turned to face his son. "Listen, Tom, I've got some work I need to finish. Feel free to go and look around. I'm sure you'll find something interesting to do!"

And then he was on his own. Great.

He wandered around for a while, trying to keep out of anyone's way, before seeing a room labelled; "Highly Unstable Product. DO NOT ENTER"

Now, being in his position, you probably would have opened the door. You can guess what happened.

In the door was a giant machine, with a pointed end. On the side of the cylinder shaped machine were the words 'Virtual Reality Integrator Cannon'. Curious, he decided to test the device. For a joke, he got up a picture of the T.A.R.D.I.S on his phone. He placed it on a table, went over to the cannon, and pressed a big red button. The cannon started up, and out of the pointed end, shot a powerful bright light, hitting the phone instantly. What happened next you could only believe if you were there. From the phone, the image of the T.A.R.D.I.S grew, became 3D, and, slowly, came into reality. When the laser died down, Tom looked forward. His heart skipped a beat. Before him stood a familiar Police Public Call Box.

**And that's it for this chapter! I really do hope you enjoyed, please fav and review. Until next time!**


End file.
